Question: $ 176\% - \dfrac{7}{40} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 176\% = \dfrac{176}{100} = 1.76 $ $ -\dfrac{7}{40} = -0.175$ Now we have: $ 1.76 - 0.175 = {?} $ $ 1.76 - 0.175 = 1.585 $